Broken
Plot Ben's lips brush against hers. Julie's shimmering eyes gaze back at Ben as they break apart. Their fingers slides in between one another as Julie grabs her bag, leaving Ben's house. Carl smiles weakly at Ben. Carl: You know, you're only sixteen. When I was your age, I wasn't even allowed to think about having a girl over my house. I'm glad you got over Patty. Ben doesn't say anything. For the past six months since Patty's death, people had been comforting Ben over her death when he had barely even spoken to her. Deciding not to question his father, Ben rises from the sofa and ascends to the apex of the stairs. He cracks the door open to his room. The blue paint on the wall was chipping while the wood had been dented in the bookshelf. Miscellaneous clothing was on the floor such as socks, shorts and even some underwear. Ben sits at his desk, moving the lamp over and opens the top drawer. Inside was his phone. He plugs it into the charger and sighs. After pulling his shirt off, Ben pulls the green blanket up and lays underneath it as he snatches the TV remote from his desk and begins flipping through the channels. His mind drifts as Ben's eyes drop and he falls asleep. * Ben, newly turned sixteen, is dating Julie * Ben has a nightmare about Patty and realizes the truth * Going to her old house, he finds it abandoned * Crying, Ben stays on her porch * He goes to her room and finds her blades, taking one of them * Ben goes to school where Cash and JT have returned * They taunt him about Patty * Ben beats both of them up and is suspended * At home, Ben sneaks in boozes and gets wasted * Carl finds him and they get into a screaming fight * They kick Ben out of the house * Ben stays with Gwen for the night * He tries to cut his wrist but can't bring himself to do it * The next day at school, Julie asks if they could hang out after school * They do * Julie talks about Ship being sick * Ben comforts her and they part ways * Carl tells Sandra they are losing the house * They get into a fight and Carl strikes her * They decide to get a divorce * Sandra calls Ben and tells him * Ben cuts his thigh that night but hates it promising himself not to do it * He has a nightmare of Patty again, saying its his fault * Ben wakes up in the middle of the night and goes for a walk * He wanders into the woods * There was a clan of DNAliens * He fights them as Goop and wins * He returns home but is stopped by Cash and JT, who have been stalking Ben * Cash mutters he's had enough of Ben and pulls out a flip-knife * JT attacks to hold Ben back but Ben throws him into a pole and kicks him in the face twice * Ben tells Cash he has enough of him too * Cash slices and cuts Ben's arm * Ben holds the gash as blood covers him * Cash throws a swing but Ben tackles him down and strangles, having no intention of letting go * JT kicks Ben, knocking him over * Cash stabs Ben in the shoulder as JT kicks Ben's face * Cash stabs Ben in the chest * Ben gags as blood covers him * He turns into Swampfire and closes the wounds * Ben reverts then accepts that he has to kill them * Ben hurls a rock, hitting Cash in the forehead * He falls to the ground as blood seeps out * JT tries to scream but Ben takes the knife and stabs JT in the chest multiple times * Cash, still unconscious, has the knife placed between his eyes. * Ben burns their bodies then smokes a cigarette, still covered in blood * He doesn't cry as he accepts that he is a murderer * After bathing in the river, Ben returns to the house and sleeps * Gwen finds Ben drunk in the backyard next day * She gets into a fight and threatens to throw him out * He smokes another cigarette, causing her to become even angrier * She calls Kevin to help her with Ben * They go to his garage * He is working on his car * Ben says he killed Cash and JT * Gwen and Kevin are shocked * Kevin notices Ben trying to escape and they argue, turning physical * Ben leaves as Jetray * Gwen is worried for him * That night, Gwen and Kevin confront Ben * Ben breaks down crying and tries to run away by turning into Diamondhead * He tries to push Kevin out of the way but his sharp skin slits his throat * Gwen screams, throwing a mana orb at Ben who dodges it and in fear runs away * She chases him * Ben leaves Bellwood as Fasttrack, hiding in Los Soledad * He takes off the Ultimatrix, saying he's done * Paradox is there, saying Ben could bring Patty back but with consequences * Ben realizes what he has to do summons a dark spirit to bring her back * She returns and kisses Ben but plunges a knife into his stomach three times * She whispers that she is sorry but dark spirits have overcome her * Ben gags, falling to the ground, clutching his stomach * Ben crawls toward it, a pool of blood forming * He begins crying, telling Patty he loved her * Patty asks why he loved Julie then * Ben told her that he had his mind wiped * Patty calls him a liar and stabs again in the back and twists the blade * Ben begins crying, saying this isn't her * She twists the blade again * He doesn't resist as his vision goes fuzzy * Patty tells Ben she isn't sorry for this then stabs herself as well and she bleeds out next to him and says he'll know why she did this when he wakes up * Ben is confused but dies